The Truth
by Rodidor
Summary: The party scene in chapter 12 from Wes' point of view. Please read. I hope you enjoy


Heyyy! This is Readerfreak10, back from the death of writer's block. This is my first Truth About Forever fanfiction, but I've read the book at least several times, so I don't know if that makes up for it. Please read and review, as this is the last story I need to become a Beta Reader. I really hope you enjoy. This is based off the party scene in chapter 12. It's from Wes' point of view. I do not own The Truth About Forever, and I do not own the various lines used in this scene and the book.

Macy and I were sitting in the car, on the way to some party. I needed to give my friend some car parts, and we had agreed to meet there. I wasn't going to stay for long, but Macy accompanying me gave me someone to talk to.

I don't know why I invited Macy along with me. Okay, maybe that is a lie. I don't know what I was thinking! It was awkward, and she was standing there at my doorstep. Bert looked pretty nice as he left, and I couldn't help but feel grateful for her assistance. Maybe, I just didn't want her to leave. She…she gives me this feeling. I want to hold her hand, and kiss her. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I mean, she has that guy, Jason, and I have Becky… Yes, I have Becky.

I shook my head a little, as if the wind my head created would blow the thoughts away. As if. I did notice that we were there. How had that happened? I parked the car, as Macy and I continued our game of Truth into the house. One second Macy was right next to me, and the next she was across the room, being pulled away by none other than Kristy. I nearly deadpanned, but mouthed, "I'll be right back." At least she was in good hands. I turned around, and directly in front of me was a group of salivating girls. They looked like stereotypical cheerleader types. I walked past without a second glance.

I strode around the party, going from room to room in the front part of the house. The place was huge to say the least. The fact that it was full of teenagers didn't really help either. The smell of beer and sweat was starting to become lethal, and I wanted to get away. I eventually gave up, and looked for Macy. When I found her, she was sitting at a table surrounded by three guys. They were playing quarters. I watched for thirty seconds, and saw Macy have to drink twice, and I got an idea of what they were doing. Good hands my ass. Kristy fed her to the wolves.

I quickly swooped down and sat next to Macy. "Hey, thought you were lost," I said giving her a small grin. "Not lost," She replied looking at the multitude of cups on the table. She looked as if she knew she'd have to drink them all. "Kidnapped, and now a colossal fail at quarters. Did you find your friend?" She asked looking at me. I shook my head no and sighed. "He's not here. You about ready to go?" I asked. Even though she was here, the party was still uncomfortable. She gave me a relieved smile. I felt as if I had done some sort of good deed by leaving. "Beyond ready. In fact, I think I'm a little-" But, naturally Kristy showed up just as I was about to finally get out of there. Once again, I watched Macy being dragged away to mingle with other guys. The thought made my heart clench a bit.

Bored, and having nothing else to do, I walked outside through the front, for a bit of fresh air. Kristy said five minutes, but I knew it would be a while. My thoughts drifted over to Macy, as they often did. It was kind of hard not thinking about her after learning so many things about her. She was beautiful outside and in. She just had her emotional obstacles to surpass. I liked that I guess. It wasn't so much physical with her, as overcoming the past. I could relate to that. I started back into the house, once again searching for Macy. I made my way through the pulsing bodies in the foyer, and ignored the stares of various girls. I almost smiled remembering when Macy asked me what it was like to be gorgeous. She was beyond gorgeous, so she should know more than I.

I found Macy in the kitchen, and she wasn't alone. My heart sped up a little as I watched the scene before me. I was getting pissed off just standing there. Some brawny guy was feeling her up. His hands were wide, large and looked clammy, as they drifted towards her waist and possibly lower. He probably played football or something judging from his size. I made my way over after Macy began to struggle under his grasp. I was more than prepared to have some sort of fight on my hands, but I had no intention of letting this go further.

She broke away finally, and as she fell towards the floor, I stood behind her. I easily steadied her, my hands, not moving from her elbows, as I fought to not wrap them around her. Something told me she would have welcomed it, as she pressed against me. I was more than ready to be her shield. "There you are. You about ready to go?" I asked her and she simply nodded, leaning even closer.

I did not wait before leading her out of the party. My hand began to slide down her forearm until I reached her wrist. Just as I was about to let her go, she gripped my hand tightly and I did not let go. I didn't mind. Sometimes latching onto something is the only thing that can help you. You just have to go for the ride.

"Hey Baker! Where you been?" I looked up to see, Paul, my friend. Where the hell had he been earlier? "You got that carburetor for me?" He inquired. "Yeah man, give me a second!" I called back. I turned to Macy who was still holding on to my hand. I placed my hands on her shoulders and slowly eased her onto the step. "Wait right here. I'll be back." I told her affirming with my eyes that I would not go far. She nodded, and I walked over to Paul.

"Hey…who's the girl?" He said as I gave him the parts out of my truck. "Her names Macy," I said still rummaging through the truck bed to see if I over looked anything. "She's really pretty," He said with a whistle. I shot him a look and handed him a few more things. "I have to get her home. Catch up with you later." I left it at that and my way over to her. I saw Monica and said a greeting. I hadn't really seen her earlier, but I wasn't so surprised. I mean, Kristy, was here too. What could I expect? I looked at Macy and noticed she seemed a little pale. "You okay?" I asked her reaching out my hand to help her up. She took it, and nodded once more. "I'm fine."

The rest of the ride was a blur. I remember stopping at a Quik Zip and getting her a drink and some medicine. In seemingly second, we were sitting outside her house. Her home was beautiful. It was a magazine home, or a house you pass by in wealthy neighborhoods, that you admire, but could never really imagine living in.

"So, if you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?" I inquired leaning back in my seat and staring forward.

I always reverted back to Truth whenever we were together. In situations like this, it was the perfect escape. Ha…the truth being an escape is ironic. Then again, it was the only thing binding me to Macy emotionally other than the budding love I had been developing, and denying. The one thing shared between solely Macy and I. The truth. Yet, she and I were so good at denying it.

That's the end! What did you think? Was it too out of character? Please review, and thank you for reading. ^-^


End file.
